Darkrai and the Dreamcatcher
by transformingrage
Summary: A young boy gets a mysterious 'Dreamcatcher' for his birthday, which only causes him nightmares of epic proportions. Will him and is Prinplup escape endless doom?
1. Chapter 1

'BEEP! BEEP!'

I looked at my clock, 7:00AM, Saturday 16th of February. My birthday.

Giving myself some time to wake up, I get up and rush downstairs and find my mom with a bunch of presents behind her, there were boxes big and small, I was quite surprised with how much I got to be honest.

Most of the presents weren't very interesting; one was a much better bag, being as I became a trainer earlier this year. I also got a 5-speed Bicycle and a pair of running shoes, but best of all (before the last) was a pack of 15 Ultra Balls, this was at the moment the greatest box of all.

But then was the last one, as I looked at it had mysterious sort of stigma to it, confused, I ripped it open; it was some sort of… of Dreamcatcher.

I sat there for ages, just staring at it, I had only heard about this sort of stuff in legends. I looked at my mom and then back at the thing that lay in my hands. The Dreamcatcher is thought to have mystical powers; when you sleep under it, you can wake up in the morning and be free from nightmares (which I'd been having a lot of recently). I looked at my mom and quickly gave her a good thanks, gathered my presents together and ran upstairs, closely followed by my Prinplup.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat on my bed getting to grips with my brand new Pokedex as I looked up at the Dreamcatcher hung on the ceiling, I decided to test the Pokedex by pointing it at my Bonsly in the corner, the Dex gave me a list of facts about the Bonsly including: it's moves; locations and most importantly how close it was to evolution and how to evolve it.

As I cycled through these facts, I couldn't help not glancing at the Dreamcatcher, with its mysterious aura to it.

I am meant to leave tomorrow but I wanted to find a partner to ravel with, as it's a lonely journey traveling as a trainer, so I'm going to stay an extra day or two to find someone.

I decide to go do some training with my Prinplup, the ol' fashioned way, a battle.

I wondered around town looking for someone to battle and that was never too hard round here. My search only lasted a few minutes as you can always find someone to battle in this place.

I swiftly sent out my Prinplup and waited in anticipation as my foes Grotle came out of the red and white Pokeball. I realised I was at a type disadvantage so I ordered Prinplup to use Metal Claw; it was quite effective so I followed up with pound which was dodged by Grotle and then countered with Leaf Blade. Prinplup had been damaged a lot more than that Metal Claw, thinking fast, I got Prinplup to use BubbleBeam at a nearby tree to knock it over. The tree came tumbling down and landed on Grotle, I then got Prinplup to use Metal Claw on the tree to cut it into tiny fragments. Grotle was heavily damaged and I needed to wrap this up, so again I used pound, this time it hits home and my opponent. Being polite, I congratulated my opponent and offered rematch some other time and he then gave me my reward for beating him. I thought about asking if he wants to join me on the rest of my journey but thought not, he was too much like the others.

I walked back along the path but purposely going through the tall grass to train my Prinplup further, I saw a few Bidoofs and a Staravia. The training was all good because Prinplup learnt Hydropower which was a huge bonus.

I told myself I would find someone to travel with tomorrow, but little did I know, there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading this, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

As I headed home, I felt as though I was being watched, I kept imagining that same figure I saw in my nightmares; a dark figure that resembled a dark cloud with a face. It was sort of like the legendary Pokémon Darkrai which had only been described to me in stories so I kept telling me that he doesn't exist.

Down the path, a few wild Pokémon attempted to engage a battle with me, so I quickly dispatched them with Prinplup's Metal Claw which moved him ever closer to evolution.

As my mind pondered over these thoughts, the clouds over me turned darks and flashes of thunder were seen; only these seemed to have a purple tint to them, exactly the same shade as the figure in my dreams, ignoring this, I thought it was just a trick of my mind and carried on home.

As I approached my house, I thought I saw a strange purple glowing again out of my bedroom window. I was seriously scared to death. What was going on, the same shade of purple kept popping up.

I got home and shouted 'hi' to my mom, she asked me how the training went and I gave her the brief details and went upstairs. I was scared.

I thought about how I would be nightmare free tonight and this comforted me as I went into my bedroom. Looking up at the Dreamcatcher I swear I saw that shade of purple again and it sent shivers down my spine. I dropped myself onto my bed clutching Prinplup's Pokeball pleased with myself and Prinplup's productivity , fairly tired from today and looked up at the Dreamcatcher as I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of the nightmare less night I would have, except it would be the worst nightmare of my life.

**Hi there, sorry for the short chapters, I want to keep certain events to their own chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to that strange purple light I kept seeing in the daytime and knew I was about to find out what it was. I looked up towards the Dreamcatcher and saw that's where the light was coming from, Prinplup held onto me as I stood and looked through the gap. I didn't see the window. I saw another world.

I pushed my hand through the gap, with my other hand I reached round and felt for my hand. Nothing. As I pulled my hand out, the gap got increasingly wider. And wider. And wider, until it was big enough for me to go through. I took one last look at my bedroom and called Prinplup to his Pokeball and stood up wondering if I'll ever come back.

I went through.

I looked around this new place and saw that it was a place of nightmares. After walking around aimlessly for a while, my surroundings changed to a hallway with several doors on both sides. All the nightmares I've had in my life were behind these doors, including the one about her. I paused as reject and sadness passed through my mind and slammed the door shut. But another door at the end of the hallway caught my eye. I slowly walked up to the door and opened it cautiously; it was the one about the mysterious figure. For whatever reason I shut the door behind me and walked forward. The fog cleared away and revealed the entity behind my dreams.

I stood for a second as I took in the giant figure. I quickly called out Prinplup, A purple beam shot from the thing and hit Prinplup; it sent him back to the Pokeball. At last it talked.

"You young trainer have come far into this world, but you, SHALL GO NO LONGER"

"Oh watch out we got a badass over here!" I replied chuckling to myself

"ENOUGH OF YOUR SILLY HUMAN JOKES!"

"It's someone's time of the month"

"NO MORE! FOR I AM DARKRAI, LORD OF ALL DREAMS AND THIS WORLD!"

"Oh crap, shit just got real"

"NOW BOW BEFORE ME!"

I quickly flung out Prinplup and shouted "GO, PRINPLUP, METAL CLAW" This was a move we had been working on and it was really effective.

"NO NEVER" I raged back

But in the distance was a blue light and Darkrai seemed a lot weaker.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as the blue light steadily got larger, but not completely taking my eyes of Darkrai. I decided to move across to the other side of the chasm to get a better view. This was only stopped by Darkrai as he fired a dark purple ball of nothingness where I was running, frustrated, I decided to simply ask Darkrai why I was here. His only word was "wait". So I did. I mean really, this is a giant cloud of purple smoke with creepy eyes and a weird stigma.

After a few moments (that seemed to take forever) the blue light was now completely visible and I realised what (or who) it was. For this was the master of time, Dialga. He slowly attempted to communicate with me.

"In another branch of time, Darkrai kills you, but not today"

"Oh that's the thing Dialga, I now have control of all time, and soon space!" As Darkrai uttered the word space, there was another explosion, similar to Dialga's only... Purple? Could it be?


End file.
